A New Adventure
by cookme25
Summary: After a murder investigation a surprising guest shows up, how will Castle and Beckett handle this? Rated T for language or possible future language, will be Caskett and some point COMPLETELY REVISED AND UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

A New Adventure

Ch.1

Strangers

Kate Beckett was finishing up the paperwork from her latest case when a young girl, about 14 came up to her desk.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, Can I help you sweetie?"

"I spent the past few weeks with a friend in Chicago and when I got home my doorman said my dad wasn't there and then he called a cab and told me to talk to a Kate Beckett. Is that you?"

"Yea, who was your dad?"

"James Thomas."

Kate realized that the man whose murder she had just solved had a daughter and here she was.

"What's your name?"

"Alexandra Thomas, but you can just call me Alex."

"Alex, there's no easy way to say this. Sweetie, your dad was murdered a few weeks ago."

The little girl stood there in shock, putting things together in her head.

"He...He's what?" Alex said crying

"I'm so sorry."

"Who killed him?"

"James Marshell."

"That explains it. The spontaneous trip with his family but not him. The trip with the wife who's a prissy little barbie and the daughter who is not that bad, except, for the fact that she is incredibly boring and only cares about fashion and becoming a barbie like her mom."

Do you have any other family you can go with?"

"No,both sets of grandparents are dead and my parents were only children. Did you know, my dad started getting into the drugs and alcohol because of the death of my mom? Yep, that's what he told me one night while he She lived two years with the tumor and refused the opportunity to get it removed. It was horrible but it was her decision. They were the hardest years and wow I'm pouring out my heart to a stranger."

"It's okay, I'm going to go do something real quick" Kate said

Kate walked over to Esposito and said, "Do me a favor, call social services."

He nodded in response and happen to look over and see Castle standing near the elevators.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yo, you got a guy in social services?" He asked knowing how difficult the case was.

"When are you guys going to learn and admit it, I've got a guy everywhere." Castle replied just seeing the scene that had taken place between Beckett and the young girl.

"Yeah, yeah, just call them up man." Esposito responded

So Castle got out his phone and dialed the number. "Hey Cathy, long time no see maybe lunch later, anyway. that's not why I called, I could get you to come up to homicide. Great thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate walked back to her desk as Castle walked up.

"Castle, we don't have a case what brings you in?" She asked

"The usual, avoiding the publisher."

Kate rolled her eyes and said, "This is Alex, the daughter of James from the last case."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Alex."

"Oh my gosh, your Richard Castle. I can't believe it my mom was a huge fan." Alex said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Just then the social worker came up to Kate's desk.

"Ah, Cathy, good to see you." Castle said to her.

"Castle, long time no see. You must be Dectective Beckett or should I say Heat?"

"Beckett would be great thanks. This is Alex, her dad was my latest victim and her mom died earlier."

"Okay, let me talk to her and we'll see where to go from there." Cathy said.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Adventure

Ch.2

Surprises

Beckett led Cathy and Alex into an interrogation room so she could watch the interview. She was surprised to see Castle in the viewing room as she walked in. She was about to say something when Cathy began the interview. After a few moments and some internal debate, Kate Beckett had decided she wanted to adopt the young girl because she reminded her so much of her younger self, just in a much worse situation. "I'm going to adopt her." Beckett said quietly.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Castle asked.

"I'm going to adopt her." she said again, this time a bit louder.

Castle heard her this time and was so happy to see her doing something impulsive, he kissed her. It was soft and quick, only but a second, but it left both of them dazed. "I have to talk to Lanie." Beckett said speaking first.

""I'm going to stay here and avoid Gina." Castle told her. "Speaking of which," Beckett began, "How is she?"

"I wouldn't know. She has had an affair and now she loves him more then me so she left me. How's Dr. Motorcycle Boy?"

"I dumped him, moving to fast for my taste, been dating a few months and he bought me a ring." Beckett said walking out, leaving a slightly stunned Castle. Beckett got to her friend's office and knocked on the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm very busy come back later." Lanie yelled. Beckett heard the laughter of a familiar voice so she yelled, "Esposito, get back to work, I need to see Lanie." An unhappy Esposito walked out of the lab as Beckett walked in.

"What was so direly important you had to interrupt me?"

Beckett sighed and said, "I'm adopting a kid and when I told Castle, he kissed me."

"Okay, your forgiven. Let's start with the kiss."

"It was...rude but it felt...different...right. I can't put it into words I...I think...I think I want more. I...I can still taste it on my lips. Lanie, I've never felt this way before, I don't know what to do."

"Go for it. Honey you've never done anything for you. Try it, just this once do something for you. If you can't do that then do it for me. You and writer boy have something special, don't ruin it because you aren't sure, you don't have to dive right in but at least try. Now, what's this about you adopting a kid?"

"Alex, she reminds me of myself but she's younger, lost both parents, and has practically lived on the street for years. I want this, I know I do. I can help her in ways another family might not be able too. I've lived through the murder of a parent. Not many foster families can say they get what the child is going through and mean it."

"I'm happy for you girl." Lanie said as she hugged her friend

"I'm going to go talk to the social worker, Cathy, Castle's friend."

"Huh, writer boy really does have a guy everywhere." Lanie said and both women started laughing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, back up in the observation room, Castle stood there knowing he had made a mistake by kissing her. She wasn't ever going to forgive him for this.

"What's on your mind?" Ryan said startling Rick from his thoughts.

"Long story, I think I should just go home. I have to get some writing done or Gina's going to kill me."

Castle left the precinct without another word.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beckett got upstairs and went to find Castle. When he wasn't in the observation room, she asked Ryan, "Where's Castle?"

"Oh, he went home, said something about writing and not wanting to get killed."

Slightly disappointed, Beckett started to head back to the observation room when Cathy and Alex walked out of the Interrogation room. Kate pulled Cathy aside for a minute and said, "I was hoping I could adopt Alex."

"I'll give you temporary custody until we get this all settled."

"Thank you Cathy, for everything."

"Your welcome Detective, if you ever need anything, give me all call."

"Alex, You're going to stay with this lovely Detective tonight okay?"

"Sounds fun, better than the street." Alex said total serious.

"Okay, I'm ready to head out but first I got make a quick stop, do you need to get anything from you old place?" Beckett asked.

"No, all my stuff is already in my bag because when I went on my trip they told me to bring everything I own."

"Okay, I have a nice loft, it's small but I have a cot for emergencies."

"That sounds really nice but compared to what I've slept on, anything is nice so that's not saying much."

"Well, it'll be fun to have someone to talk to."

The pair got into the car when Alex finally asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Richard Castle's place, he has a daughter you can talk to while I talk to Castle, something happened earlier and I gotta fix it."

"Oh, that's okay."

The pair walked up to the door and Beckett asked the doorman not to tell Castle she was coming up.

Beckett knocked on the door, Castle answered the door and said...


	3. Chapter 3

A New Adventure

Ch.3

Christmas Cheer

Castle got home from the precinct and sat down at his computer. He tried to write, so hard but the words wouldn't come out. So he ended up just staring at his screen until his daughter came in.

"How's the writing coming dad?" Castle showed her the screen. "So, you've been sitting in here for twenty minutes and this is what you got?" Castle was about to reply when someone knocked at the door. He opened it surprised to see the one person he was running away from.

Castle opened the door and said, "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to talk, to you." Beckett replied.

"Come in, please."

"Thanks."

"Alex? Is that really you?" Alexis asked when she the guests come through the door.

"Alexis? I haven't seen you in forever." Alex said as she hugged Alexis

"You two know each other?" Beckett asked

"Alexis was my buddy in first grade. We used to hang out all the time." Alex explained.

"I was always trying to help her out."

"The only buddy in my class who actually cared. I loved it."

"Come on, we can go catch up in the living room." Alexis said knowing that introducing her to Alex wasn't the only reason for the arrival of her favorite detective.

The girls walked away and Beckett spoke, "About the kiss earlier.."

Castle cut her off, "I'm really sorry, it'll never happen again. I promise."

"No, it was good, I liked it. You were gone after I came back so I came here to tell you, I want to give us a try. I don't want anything at work and I want to go slow but I want to try."

He was stunned, had she really just said that? She had just said the words he had wanted to hear for years. He didn't know what else to do besides kiss her. They kissed for just a few moments and then all the sudden they heard the girls laughing.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?" Castle asked

"I guess I could probably, better than takeout." Beckett said playfully debating whether or not to stay.

"Well, I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind it one bit."

Just then Alexis and Alex joined them and Alexis asked, "Dad, can they stay for dinner?"

"Funny timing you have Alexis." Castle said and he and Beckett started laughing.

"We'd love too." Beckett said.

"Come on, I'll get it started."

Alex and Alexis went back into the living room to talk some more and Beckett and Castle went to the kitchen to make the food. When it was ready, Castle got out two wine glasses and poured them both a bit and Alexis got her and Alex some soda. They all sat down to dinner and Alex noticed the snow. 

"I can't believe it December 1st and there's snow, that's so cool."

"I know, we usually don't get any snow until after Christmas." Alexis said.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we actually got snow on Christmas?" Alex replied.

"Yes, we could go make snowmen in Central Park."

"My mom and I used to do that every year, on the day of the first major snowfall we would go out and make a snowman and snow angels, then we'd walk over to Cafe Grumpy and get hot chocolate. When she got sick, my dad took me but after she died I went by myself. I always made sure and saved enough money to get a cup of hot chocolate." Alex told the group remembering the events of her life.

"I love Cafe Grumpy. I always go there when I'm out Christmas shopping. Gram loves their espresso." Alexis said.

"That explains why she's always so much more worked up after shopping with you." Castle chimed in

"Do you guys want to stay and help us decorate our tree after dinner?" Alexis asked

Alex looked at Beckett with pleading eyes, "If you don't mind us intruding?" she asked Castle

"You would never intrude, your more than welcome."

"Well, okay I guess we can."

The girls tried to contain their excitement but very big smiles came upon their faces. After dinner, Castle popped the popcorn and Alexis got out the cranberries and dental floss.

"Funny Castle, I always figured you were a tinsel kind of guy."

"I was, but then Alexis saw a tree with that and got me too do it last year and it did make the tree look better."

"We used to do it but now I just put on some tinsel."

The girls put in "White Christmas" and started to make the strings of popcorn and cranberries. After they had finished, they started to do the ornaments and put in a new movie, this time "It's a Wonderful Life". After the tree had been decorated, Alex and Beckett had decided it was time to go. As they walked out the door, Castle stopped them. "You know I'm not letting you drive home in this snow."

"What do you mean Castle?"

"Take a look outside."

Beckett looked out her window and saw it. The entire city was covered in a thick blanket of snow. She knew there was no way she could get home even if she wanted too.

"Okay, I guess we could stay tonight. I have an overnight bag in my car just in case something like this happened. You never know when your going to get stuck somewhere overnight."

The girls were excited to be able to spend some more time together.

"I guess Alex and Alexis will sleep in her room and you can have my room." Castle offered.

"Where will you sleep?"

"The couch."

"I'll take the couch, Castle, its your house."

"Which is why I say you take my room."

"I'm not in the mood to argue, good night Castle."

"Night, Detective."


	4. Chapter 4

A New Adventure

Ch.3

The Nameless Chapter

The next morning Castle woke up to the sound of someone walking around in the kitchen. He looked up and saw Beckett walking around his kitchen.

"Good Morning." He said

"Good Morning, where do you keep the mugs?" she said

"Top shelf, but I'll make it. I guess I should also start breakfast before the girls get up. I haven't made waffles in a while."

Beckett rolled her eyes. What was it with him and waffles? She followed him downstairs knowing that before he did anything he would make coffee, and she really needed coffee,everything was changing she needed something to be the same. A few minutes after the pair had gone downstairs, the girls came down. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning girls." Castle and Beckett responded at the same time not even realizing it.

"So that was what Ryan and Esposito meant about you two saying the same thing at the same time." Alexis said

"Have you been playing them in Xbox again?" Castle asked his daughter

"You know that time when I get home but your not home yet, Then."

"Wait, wait, that would mean those two are playing during work." Beckett said

"They apparently have a version that you can play on your computer. They only play it when they don't have a case." Alexis said defending her almost brothers

"That explains so much, so very very much." Beckett said.

Just then a timer dinged. "That would be breakfast." Castle said

After breakfast, Beckett and Alex took off and went to Beckett's apartment and then they were headed back to the station

"Alexis, before I got to the station, I need you to come with me somewhere."

Knowing exactly what her dad was talking about, seeing as she helped him the last time, Alexis replied, "Not yet dad, she told you, your going slow."

"Where you and Alex eavesdropping on us yesterday?"

"Maybe, but that's not the point, you need to move slowly, and when it is time for that you need to go alone. You'll know it when you see it."

"I just want to hold on to it for safe keeping."

"I'm just telling you dad, you'll be less tempted."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

Ignoring his daughter's advice, Castle went down to Tiffany's to look for a ring. He wouldn't necessarily buy, but he would look, or so he told himself. "Mr. Castle, nice to see you again," the clerk said, "can I help you with something?"

"No, just looking today." He looked over the rings and then he saw it. It was perfect. It was a simple band with a small diamond. He saw it on her finger, there was no denying it, he had to get that ring but to draw attention from this he also got a pendant for her for Christmas, a heart with a tiny diamond that he would have engraved later because he needed this to stay out of the limelight, for now at least. If things kept going this way, eventually the media would find out but, if Beckett had her say, it would be a few months.

After making his stop at Tiffany's, he headed to the precinct. He wasn't surprised to see Beckett at her desk doing work and Alex wandering around a bit. He joined Beckett at her desk and decided to keep her company while she did her paperwork. "Hey," he said

"Hey, you can go home if you want. I'm doing paperwork all day and I have a feeling you didn't do any actual writing yesterday."

"You know me so well detective, I am staying here for that same reason,I haven't done any writing in weeks and it's to the point where Gina is only pestering and has not yet began to bombard my phone yet so I feel I am safe for now."

"Well, then tell her she can only call here if it gets really bad.I can make sure you do your writing, seeing as I have a gun and I'm assuming she doesn't."

"Right you are and a will do detective. I'm going to go pay a visit to our favorite M.E."

"Have fun Castle." Beckett said rolling her eyes wondering what does he want with Lanie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castle took the elevator down to Lanie's office, the ring in his pocket, he needed her opinion. He got down and knocked on her door.

"Castle, what are you doing down here? I don't have a body for you." Lanie said as she opened the door.

"I need your opinion."

"Come on in."

"I bought a ring today, for Beckett, I'm not going to for awhile, I mean it started as me just going in there looking for a gift for her and I saw this and I knew it was hers." Castle rambled making up excuses for buying her an engagement ring so early on in the relationship.

"Castle, show me the ring." Lanie said trying to get him to stop giving her excuses.

He got out the ring and showed her.

"Castle, its perfect. It's totally her, but Castle if you have any brains in that tiny skull of yours you'll wait, a long time."

"Much to your surprise I have many brains in here and I know not to rush her."

"Good luck Castle, you gonna need it." 

"Thanks Lanie." With that Castle headed out to make a food run for his friends in homicide.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Adventure

Ch.5

Castle was on his way to Remy's when he got a call. He smiled when he answered.

"Well, well, Detective, How I can I help you?"

"We got a body."

"I'll be right there."

"How do you..." Beckett started and then she saw Castle walking up, "How did you...?"

"Saw the lights from down the block."

"What do we got Lanie?" She asked as Castle walked up and joined them near the puddle of blood.

"Young male no more than twelve no younger that eight. According to his books, his name's Jackson Davis. There's the blow to the head, but that's not what caused the bleeding. Both of his wrists were sliced open. Plus there's a lot of bruising."

"Then how do we know this wasn't suicide?" Castle asked

"We don't but part of the job is deciding whether or not it is."

"I'll have to get the body back to the lab to be sure but, I think this is a homicide. The blow on the head doesn't look like something someone could do on their own."

"Thanks Lanie." Beckett said and she started to walk around the scene and tried to see if the killer had left any evidence.

"Look here, he was coming home from school. Here's all his stuff." Beckett picked up one of the books, "His name was Jackson Davis. I guess we'll start hunting down the family, come on Castle back to the precinct." They started walking and when he started to walk towards his car Beckett said, "Castle, car's this way."

"I drove separate, remember."

"Right, well, will you still pick up some lunch?"

"Absolutely."

They both got in their cars and headed their separate ways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Beckett got back to the Precinct she was greeted by Alex. "Hey, I gotta case so, can you keep you self occupied while I work?"

"Sure, I'm used to it. Hey, you think Castle has copies of his books on him?"

Beckett thought about it for a minute, "Yes, ask him when he gets back with lunch." she then walked over to the murder board to get it set up while she waited for Castle or the parents to arrive.

Just as she finished arranging her board when Ryan came up and said, "Beckett, Family's here."

"Okay, I'll be right in. Alex, stay here. If Castle comes back you can talk to him, keep him occupied until I get out of this."

"Can do, will do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beckett walked into the room where the parents were waiting.

"Hello, my name is Detective Beckett."

"Hello, I'm Cynthia Davis and this is my daughter Chloe. I'm assuming you picked Jackson? He was supposed to be home hours ago. Ugh, that child will be the death of me. He is the worst, I have begged his father to get rid of him for ages but the man loves him and refuses to give him up to social services but I love my man so I deal, make him clean up the house a bit, it all works out."

"Ma'am, Jackson is dead we believe he was murdered."

"Oh my, that is just going to kill his father. Don't you think Chloe?"

The bubble gum chewing teen looked up from her music player, "What? Did you say something?"

"Yes, your stepbrother, he's dead. Don't you think your stepfather is going to be killed by this?" 

"Oh..you mean Charlie? Yeah, he liked the kid. I didn't mind him. He was okay. It is kind of sad he got killed."

"Well, Don't take this the wrong way but I need to ask you guys where you were today between 3 and 5."

"I am quite insulted but since I don't want to be indited for murder, I was having drinks with my friend Sherry at that one bar."

"I need a name."

"Oh, it was the one on corner of 43rd and 7th, oh, I remember it was Marlow's.I was there from 3-5. There were a ton of people who saw me."

"I was studying with my friend Chelsie until four and then I went to Serendipity to hang out with Ashley, my bff."

"Okay then, thank you both. I let you know when we have more information."

"My husband thanks you detective."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beckett showed them out then looked to Esposito, "I don't trust the mother the most but the daughter also has motive, check their alibis."

"I'm on it."

"Why Detective, come sit, eat with us." Castle said when she walked by.

"Thank you Castle."

So Beckett joined Castle and Alex at her desk where they talked and had a good time until they were finished and Alex read Heat Wave and Beckett and Castle worked on their case.


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett was trying to get school records on Jackson when Esposito walked up to Beckett's desk and said, "Mom's alibi checks but guess who's doesn't."

"Chloe's."

"Yep, both of Cynthia's friends confirm that she was with them. As for Chloe, her friend Chelsie says she was with her until four but then rushed out."

"Bring her in."

A few minutes later Chloe arrived and uniforms led her in to an interrogation room. Beckett started to walk over, Castle trailing behind her. They were about to walk in when Beckett pointed towards the observation room and Castle got the hint but, before Castle went in, he walked over to Alex and said, "Come with me."

She put the book down and followed Castle. He led her into the observation room. They stood there and watched Beckett interrogate Chloe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where were you on the night of your stepbrother's murder?" Beckett said in a way to show Chloe she meant business.

"I was studying and then I went to Serendipity." 

"Your friend, Ashley said she was never at Serendipity yesterday, so where were you?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell my mom." Chloe said, seeing she had no way of getting out of this.

"I can't make that promise."

"You have too please."

"I can't."

"Fine, I was smoking with my boyfriend Dave."

"Where?"

"Behind Remy's."

"Okay, I won't tell you mother,for now. If I hear about you smoking again I will tell her though. You need to quit those." Suddenly Beckett had changed personalities.

"I'll try."

"Good, now go."

The pair walked out of the interrogation room and Castle and Alex walked out of the observation room.

"That was so cool, you were all serious but then she said she was smoking and you were all gentle."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Ryan, check with our boy Dave make sure she was really smoking. Alex, we can head home as soon as I get school records."

"No problem, I want to finish this chapter anyway."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later Beckett got Jackson's school records. "Alex, do you know Roosevelt Elementary?"

"Yeah, that's where I used to go..." Alex paused for a moment, "I remember Jackson now. He was a loner, I talked to him a little bit. He was a really nice kid but he was nerdy and made fun of a lot but I liked being around him because we were both quiet and didn't like people I liked him. He was a great friend." Alex started to tear up. "Why does everyone I know keep dying?"

"It's okay Alex, come on, lets go home, I'll start again tomorrow."

"Promise me you'll catch the person who did this."

"I promise Alex, now come on, I'll get some ice cream and we can head back to my place."

"Okay, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Beckett got up at 6:30 and decided she would get ready and then wake up Alex. When she was going out to make her coffee at 7, she woke her up and told her they needed to leave by 7:30. Alex got dressed and had finished eating breakfast when she asked, "Will you do my hair?"

Beckett was surprised at the question. She hadn't done hair in years but it was worth a shot. "Sure, come here. What do you want me to do?"

"Could you french braid it?"

"I can try." Beckett french braided Alex's hair and then the pair headed off to the precinct, right at 7:30. When they got there both Ryan and Esposito were already there.

"So that's what took you so long." Ryan said

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you took your kid to a salon to get her hair done for today, which is stupid by the way, that's why you got here at 8 instead of 7."

"I did that and I got here late because I was nice to Alex and let her sleep in and I did her hair, now get back to work."

"Actually I have to tell you something, Castle's friend called said everything went through all you have to do is sign some stuff down at the courthouse today at three. I already told the captain and, yep, right on time here comes your coffee."

Castle walked into the precinct as usual with two cups of coffee, a vanilla latte for her and a black coffee for him.

"Morning Castle."

"Morning, so detective what's on the agenda for today?"

"Visit the principal, and I have to go to the courthouse at three."

"You left out, 'have dinner at The Old Haunt with you and Alexis'."

"I wasn't planning that but your right I guess I did."

Beckett left Alex with Ryan and Esposito at the precinct while she went to see Mrs. Carol Leonard. "Tell her I said hi and that I really liked her."

"Okay, Alex, behave, all three of you."

So Alex sat and read, stealing Beckett's chair after she left.

Castle and Beckett got into her Crown Vic and headed to the principal's house.

"So where are you sending her to school?" Castle asked

"I'm not sure, I googled the school earlier and found it was on the other side of the city so, I have to find a school close to the precinct."

"Isn't there that school about two blocks from the precinct?"

"Maybe, I'll worry about it later, I guess." Beckett said as they pulled up to the home.

The walked up and knocked onto the door. A women in her mid-forties opened it.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle, we'd like to ask you a couple of questions about Jackson Davis."

"Come in, Come in, have a seat."

"How often did you see Jackson?"

"Not very often, he was a good kid. Sometimes he came in to me just to talk. He didn't like seeing the counselor, he said he didn't feel comfortable talking to her."

"What did he tell you?" 

"Things that went on in his life,things like that he had talked to Alex Thomas again today, he really liked that girl. The last thing he told me was that a soon as she got back, he was going to ask her out. She never came back and now she'll never know."

"Did he ever talk about anyone who wanted to hurt him?"

"No, he say sometimes kids teased him and he often came to school with weird bruises but I didn't ask."

"Did he have any friends?"

"Andrew Braxton, he often talked about him."

"Did he have any problems with his teachers?"

"He often talked about how he thought his math teacher, Jack Potter, was out to get him."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lenoard." 

"Your welcome, have a nice day detective."

"Oh, off the record, Alex asked me to tell you she really liked you as her principal."

"Please tell her about Jackson, detective."

"I will."

Castle and Beckett got in her car and went back to the precinct. "Ryan, bring in Jack Potter. Esposito, find me Andrew Braxton." she told them as soon as she walked in.

"Alex, out of my chair, I got to work." Beckett said as she approached her desk

"Okay okay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later Jack Potter was waiting in interrogation.

"Mr. Potter nice to see you."

"Why am I here?"

"Do you know this kid?"

"Jackson Davis, he was in one of my math classes."

"How did you feel about Jackson?"

"The kid was smart he just didn't put effort in. He could have had an A but, he always asked the stupidest questions and never participated in class."

"Did you ever tell Jackson this?"

"Yeah, I told him all the time, in fact I yelled a couple of times."

"Where were you Tuesday between 3 and 5?"

"Wait, you think I killed him?"

"Answer the question Mr. Potter."

"I was at a staff meeting from 3-6, you can ask my wife and any of the staff."

"Okay, your free to go for now."

"Thank you."

Beckett walked out of the interrogation room and Esposito said, "We found the kid, bringing him in now."

"Okay, Esposito, keep me updated and check with the staff, see if they had a meeting on Tuesday that went from 3-6."

"Will do."


	8. Chapter 8

At quarter to three Ryan and Esposito brought in Andrew. Beckett was getting ready to head to the courthouse with Alex, who was already on the elevator, so she said, "Can you guys take care of him?"

"Sure, Good luck Beckett."

"Come on Andrew." Ryan said and pulled him into an interrogation room.

"So, Andrew, you know this guy?" Esposito said showing him a picture of the victim.

"Yeah, its Jackson Davis, he was my friend."

"Why do you say was?"

"Well, I started hanging around this new kid Marcus Davidson and Jackson tried to drive a wedge between Marcus and me and I got mad and vowed I would get revenge."

"Like murder."

"NO, I would NEVER murder him. He was my best friend for the longest time. I...I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Where were you yesterday between 3-5?"

"I was being tutored by James Andrews at the school library."

"Don't go anywhere." Ryan left to go check his alibi. When he came back he said, "Your alibi checks."

"Wait, a second." Andrew said.

"What?"

"It...it all makes sense now. Marcus bullied Jackson. THAT'S why Jackson never wanted me to be friends with Marcus. He...he was afraid I'd turn on him like I did, a...a...an...and Marcus, that's why he suggested I kill him. I was just a part of his little plan."

"He what?"

"He said the perfect revenge would be death."

"Okay kid, your free to go but if you think of anything else, let us know."

"Will do detectives." After Andrew left, Esposito called Beckett, he knew she would want to take care of this one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alex, Mrs. Leonard told me yesterday that Jackson often came to see her. He told her that he really liked you and that when you came back he was going to ask you out."

"He was? I always hoped he would, he wasn't as cute as some of the other boys but he was kinda and he cared." tears welled in Alex's eyes.

"Alex, there's another Jackson out there, waiting for you to come along so he can sweep you off your feet. He might not know who you are now but someday he will and it may not be love at first sight, in fact at first you might not be able to stand him but he'll charm his way into your life and you'll realize you like his jokes and 9-year old on a sugar rush attitude."

"Thank you, that makes me feel better."

"Alright here we are. Remember, you do have to option of not staying with me, I'd love it if you would but you do have a choice."

"Sorry but your stuck with me." Alex smiled

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Beckett smiled back.

The two went into the courthouse and were there for awhile. Just as they got into Beckett's Crown Vic, her phone rang. "Beckett."

"So our boy Andrew alibied out but he mentioned a Marcus Davidson."

"You got an address?"

"Yep, you want in?"

"Yeah, I'll meet up with you at the precinct before I go for him."

"Alright."

Beckett hung up and said to Alex, "Okay, I'm dropping you off at the precinct and I have to go pick up a suspect."

"Sounds like a plan, I can still watch you interview the suspect right?"

"Sure."

They pulled up to the precinct, Beckett dropped off Alex and met up with Castle. They drove to the address. When they got there, Beckett knocked on the door. Her ex, Josh, opened up the door.

"Josh, wow, didn't expect to see you here this time of day. Does Marcus live here?"

"My brother, yeah, let me get him, wow, this is awkward."

He came to the door and Beckett said, "Marcus Davidson, I need you to come down to the station with me."

Marcus complied and walked with the detective down to the car. They got back into the station and Alex immediately recognizing the face, ran into the observation room where the Captain, Ryan, Esposito and Castle were already.

"Marcus, do you recognize this kid?"

"Yeah, Jackson Davis he went to my school. His only friend was Andrew Braxton, well until I stole him." Marcus laughed

"What did you have against him?"

"I didn't like him."

"Why?"

"I just didn't so I bullied him cause I could. He was stupid. Mr. Potter said he didn't try hard enough, I think he was just retarded. And, his step mom didn't even like him. My dad told me she asked his dad to give him away."

In the observation room, Alex was fuming, she didn't say anything but she clenched her fists.

"Why should that matter?"

"He was stupid, an easy target. When I started it was because I was new, wanted to start out slow but then as I kept going I couldn't stop."

"Did you kill him?"

"Maybe."

"Look, I'm not in the mood do deal with a punk kid like you so tell me, Did you kill Jackson?'

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Your a cop, you figure it out."

"This kid," she pointed to his picture, "He was in love, he had more than the one friend you stole."

"Who, Alex Thomas? Please, she left, she's gone, probably because he was in love with her."

"Marcus did you kill Jackson Davis?"

"I don't know. Why would I tell you, your just a stupid detective, you won't figure out who killed him because your not good enough."

Beckett took a deep breath and kept her composure. "If you didn't kill him then where were you yesterday between 3-5?"

"What's it to ya?"

"You said you didn't do it, so tell me where you were."

"I was in the alley alone, no wait I wasn't, I was with Jackson." he said smiling slyly.

"Marcus Davidson, your under arrest for the murder of Jackson Davis. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Have you heard and understood these rights."

"Yeah, yeah."

They walked out of interrogation, Marcus in handcuffs, and Alex walked out of the observation room and said to him, "Jackson wasn't the one who deserved to die you are you no good, evil, little, snitch."

"He was a worthless punk, he deserved to die."

"He wasn't worthless, he had one person who loved him. He had someone who cared. He could have done something in this world something big."

"He can't now, can he?"

Alex charged ready to beat the living daylights out of him. Luckily Ryan caught her before she had the chance.

"Aww look now you can't get me, you know, I would have killed you too just like Kristen's dad killed your dad and your mom died of cancer. Psh, she probably injected herself with a virus because she wanted to die because you were her daughter"

"She loved me more than your mother ever loved you. At least mine didn't leave me before I was a year old and wasn't a slut. See you and I, were alike. I lost my mom after I knew her and my dad turned to drugs and alcohol...just...like...yours." she said emphasizing the last three words

"Yeah, but my dad paid for his habit, yours didn't."

Alex was fighting Ryan's grip on her even harder now, nearly breaking free, and Beckett was ready to knock this kid out, the Captain saw that and got uniforms to take Marcus down to holding. It wasn't until Marcus was on the elevator that Alex was released from Ryan's grip but she was still flaming mad. "Come on, let's down to the gym, I'll let ya bunch up a bag." Beckett suggested

"Sounds like a decent alternative but then can I see Jackson's body?"

"Yeah, but you don't want to do it while your angry."

"I guess your right."


	9. Chapter 9

They got down to the gym and Beckett set Alex up with a bag. She watched her beat it with a lot more strength than she appeared to have then she got herself a bag and they both worked out their anger for the next fifteen minutes. Then they both changed and went down to the morgue.

"Lanie," Beckett knocked.

"Come on in." she yelled.

"Lanie you got the body I asked for ready?"

"Yep, right over here."

"Come on Alex."

Beckett looked at Lanie and they both stepped out to give the pair some space.

"So, that's your kid?" Lanie said

"That's her."

"She's pretty, seems shy."

"That boy on your table was her first love." 

"You don't say."

"I was in the car with her earlier and she told me."

"She seems to be taking it well." 

"She watched me interrogate the murder, then almost killed him. I took her down to let her punch a bag, she's stronger than she looks."

"Dang, she is a lot like you."

"Lanie, your seeing things again."

"I' was right about writer boy."

"You won't let me live that down will you?"

"Not a chance."

Then Alex came out and Beckett formally introduced her to Lanie. "Come on, lets head home and we can get ready for our date tonight."

The pair headed back to the apartment and got ready to head out to the Old Haunt.

"You'll like it, it's rustic." Beckett said as they walked out the door

Then they got into her car and drove to the Old Haunt.


	10. Chapter 10

The girls arrived at the Old Haunt and were walking into the bar when someone yelled, "Beckett." in a stern voice

"Josh"

"What the hell? You arrest my brother cause your mad at me, you should have just told me."

"Okay, first off, I arrested him because he committed a murder and if he had been the one dead you would have wanted the person in charge caught no matter who it was. Second, I broke up with you because we weren't meant to be, and I have someone else now. In fact, I need to go meet with him right now." Beckett said and walked into the bar with Alex before he could respond.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked into the bar and found Castle and Alexis waiting in the booth where in _In __a __Hail __of __Bullets _was born.

"Nice to see you my lady." Castle said

"Nice to see you as well." She said and gave him a light kiss and slid in the booth next to him. "I'm so glad your mine." she whispered

"I'm glad your mine too."

"Okay, can we get some food first before we all turn to mush?" Alex asked

"Absolutely, I went ahead and placed an order in should be here...yep here it comes."

"Wow this looks good."

"Max," Castle yelled to the bartender, "A regular soda and a glass of the red."

"You do realize, I have to drive home." Beckett said

"Yes but one glass won't hurt you."

"Point taken."

So they enjoyed the rest of their meal and at one point Alex and Alexis went over to play a round of pool, leaving Castle and Beckett alone.

"How are you? I know this case has hit you hard."

"I...I can't."

"Okay." He backed off, "So are you officially a mother yet?"

"I have to go back to the courthouse one more time."

"Well, good luck."

The pair talked for a long time but then it became late and the regulars were coming in so the pair left the bar and headed their separate ways. When Alex and Beckett arrived back at the apartment, Beckett headed to her room and Alex stayed in what had become her room and they both cried. After a little bit Alex heard her almost-mom and joined her and they pair let out their emotions out together.

Later that night Beckett was thinking,

She knew that this girl was a put into her life for a reason and that she would do anything to protect her. This girl was not her daughter by blood but that didn't matter she loved her all the same anyway. She wanted this little girl in her life, no matter what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

I know, I know, it says a new chapter but I thought I would just drop you a line my fans and tell you that I have completly revised this entire story. I didn't do too much major stuff to it but you may want to check it out before you read the sequel.

Yes ladies and gentleman I said sequel which, if everything goes as planned, will appear this week or next week. It all depends on the mood my teachers are in, if they're in a good mood and give me very little homework and classwork I finish quickly it'll be this week, otherwise you'll have to be patient for one more week. I apologize for not having it up sooner, it appears that life got in the way and now I have even less time so I will try to get up one every week but it depends on if I have an idea for the sequel or a one shot.

Thank you for staying with despite my inability to update.

Much love,

Cook


End file.
